The Attack of the Cyborg Turkey
by Delta the Hedgehog
Summary: Rika, an up and coming thief, is training at Perion when she is suddenly attacked by a cybernetic turkey. After she narrowly escapes and memories from her past encounters with the same turkeys resurface, Rika snaps. Contains turkey bashing. Rated T.


Hey people. This is just a crazy little oneshot that popped in my head while I was playing MapleStory. It is basically about my female thief character, Rika, and what happens when a cybernetic turkey (You guys know what I'm talking about) all of a sudden attacks her out of nowhere and she finally snaps. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story or anything I make a refrence too in the story.

* * *

A/N: Rated T. Violence and some swearing. Oh and no turkeys were harmed in the making of this fic. Now onto the story!

* * *

Rika, a young up and coming thief, was walking through Perion with a soft smile on her face. She was getting stronger and stronger each day and her reputation was slowly growing among other her fellow maple warriors. Rika was liked by many because she was very generous, especially for a thief, and she always helped people out with their problems, whether they needed a certain item, needed some training, or just needed some money to get off the ground. It also helped that she was quite pretty. 

However, she was different from most girls, mainly about the way she dressed. Most of the stronger maple girls dressed real flashy (or slutty as Rika puts it) and Rika simply didn't. However, that's what people like about her. One of friends told her she had a unique style to her. Rika often used to just wear baggy clothes, like a basketball jersey, some baggy jeans and sneakers along with a bandana, which made her look like a rough tomboy. But recently she started to mix and match some of her clothes and armor to give her a rather different and unique look. Right now she was wearing a tight black long sleeve thief top, which cut off at her stomach and some blue baggy jeans and black boots and dark blue bandana with a gold star in the middle. It was a style that Rika called "a sexy tomboy" and she felt real comfortable dressing like this. She always had a pretty face. She had brown skin with onyx eyes and tight black braids but she often keeps most of her face hidden with some type of bandana. One of her friends was shocked that she was so pretty when Rika randomly took of her bandana one time to show off her hair.

Rika decided to do some light training today by taking out some stumps and axe stumps near Perion. She wanted to stay sharp as she felt closer and closer to reaching that level to become a real bandit. Rika dreamed about that day since she first became a thief and she felt closer every day to reaching that dream.

Rika armed herself with her iron dagger and her trusty wooden fence shield and plunged into the valley of stumps.

She quickly chopped through the waves of stumps and axe stumps, downing them with quick but lethal strikes. Rika was so fast and evasive, as all thieves are, that the stumps rarely had a chance to touch her before she struck them down with a quick slash or a well placed double stab.

"_Man, this is way too easy. It's like killing snails all over again. I think I'm pretty much strong enough to hold my own in the ant tunnels. Maybe I should go there soon…" _Rika thought as she slashing through the stumps and axe stumps.

Rika cleared through about 50 more stumps and axe stumps before taking a small break to catch her breath. She had no more than a few scratches on her but she needed to use an mp potion because she used up so much mp doing double stab. She couldn't help it, it was her favorite move.

Just as Rika popped the top to drink the blue liquid, all of sudden, a sliver blur rammed straight into her back, causing her to fly some feet and hit the ground the hard face first, spilling her mp potion.

"_Shit, that hurt. What the fuck hit me?" _Rika thought, picking her face up from the dirt. She turned around and saw the object of her current pain and her eyes widened in fear.

"_No, not them again! I was sure they wouldn't be here!"_

Rika's source of fear was a monster that was feared among younger maple warriors...

It was the cyborg turkey.

A monster that stood over most maple warriors and was very fast and very powerful, as Rika just experienced first hand. What made them so dangerous is that when the turkey was attacked, it would shoot a powerful, unavoidable photon blast out its mouth that only mages could truly stand up against. This was unavoidable however as the cyborg turkeys would often chase down maple warriors without notice, causing to them attack in self-defense even if they're not strong enough to take it down.

Rika looked at the turkey, who was in turn intensely glaring at her.

"_Damn he looks pissed. What did I do to him?" _Rika thought.

Rika, still on the ground, quickly looked behind her and saw her dagger and wooden fence lying a few feet from her and a rope that led to a safe ledge, which was about 120 feet away from her.

"_Yes, escape! That bastard is faster than me but if I get a head start and use nimble feet, I can make it without him hitting me again." _Rika thought.

However, the turkey seemed to be reading Rika's thoughts and began to charge at her again.

"_Shit!" _Rika thought frantically, seeing the robotic fowl charging at her. Using her nimble reflexes granted to her by being a thief, she quickly jumped to her feet and began to sprint towards the rope of hope. (A/N: Hey I rhymed!)

Rika quickly snatched up her dagger and shield at full speed and continued to run for her life towards the rope, as the turkey with its inhuman speed, began to gain on Rika.

"Nimble feet!" Rika yelled. Feathers came around her and magic went to her feet, increasing her speed dramatically. She began to slightly pull away from the pursing turkey, running as fast as a world class sprinter, if not faster.

However, the downfall to nimble feet is its lack of longevity, only lasting up to 12 seconds. Rika began to slowdown a bit and the turkey began to catch up slowly.

"_I'm almost there! Just a little bit further…" _Rika thought, closing in on the rope.

The cyborg turkey seemed to get its own speed boost and began to close in even more on Rika and now was practically on her heels.

Rika sensed this and she made her final charge.

"_I have no choice, I got to make a leap for it!" _Rika thought. She then jumped for the rope with one hand stretched out to grab on to it.

Rika grabbed onto the rope and quickly scurried up the rope before the turkey got a chance to jump at her legs. She sat on a ledge, trying to catch her breath after running for her life from a super fast, crazy, cybernetic turkey.

The turkey still paced at the bottom of the rope, waiting for Rika to eventually come back down.

"_Why does this always happen to me? Why do those damn turkeys always attack me? Why?"_ Rika thought. Then flashes of past encounters with the cyborg turkeys flooded her mind. There were memories of her, just a beginner, running for dear life from the turkeys and some young maple warriors trying their best to fight against the turkeys and failing.

Then, a traumatic event came rushing back to her mind…

_Flashback_

_Rika was hunting stumps nearby Perion for a quest from a girl named Ayan, who was scared out her mind of stumps and wanted Rika to defeat 50 of them. _

"_This is easy. I'll be done in no time." Rika thought confidently, easily dispatching the stumps._

_Then, a cyborg turkey popped out of nowhere and began to charge at her. Rika got scared and tried to swipe at the turkey in order to take it out. Although she did hit, she did little damage to it. _

_The turkey stared at Rika for a second before quickly opening it's beak to shoot out a quick yellow blast of light that was heading straight for Rika. She wasn't prepared for it and stood no chance as the beam hit her directly._

_Rika screamed in pain, flew a few feet in the air, hit the ground and slid a few feet as she felt stinging electricity run through body._

"_Fuck! I need to get out of here fast or that thing is going to kill me!" Rika internally panicked. _

_She attempted to get up and run away but another photon blast from the turkey hit her dead in her back, causing her to fall to the ground again, screaming in pain. Rika once again tried to run away but was once again hit with another devastating photon blast. Rika fell to the ground in a heap, unable to even scream in pain this time. She began to feel cold and her vision began to blur, her injuries taking its toll on her._

"_Is this it? Am I going to die here? Am I going to die before even getting started?" Rika thought somberly, unable to move her body and seeing the turkey advancing on her._

_Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The turkey began to open its beak to fire the final blast and Rika just waited for the inevitable end. Then a figure fell from the sky and landed in front of the turkey. It looked like a warrior from his Viking helmet and his heavy red armor. He swung at the turkey with his heavy sword and connected, knocking down the turkey. _

"_Get out of here! I'll handle this guy!" The warrior yelled to Rika._

"_I wish I could but I can't move my body at all." Rika said weakly._

"_She must be hurt worse than I thought." The warrior thought as he ran over to Rika. He rummaged through his pack and pulled out an orange potion. "Here, drink this." The warrior put the bottle to Rika's mouth and allowed her to swallow the potion. _

_Almost instantly, some Rika's strength returned and she could move again, although the sting from the photon blasts still remained. _

"_Thanks a lot for saving my life" Rika said to the warrior, standing up. He just smiled and gave her a thumbs up._

"_No prob. I couldn't just leave a pretty girl like you to die." The warrior replied, causing Rika to blush lightly. _

_"Now get out of here. I got that asshole." The warrior continued with a serious expression on his face, looking at the turkey that was now getting up. _

"_Ok." Rika obeyed. She then began to run to town. She looked back one more time at the warrior who saved her life and saw him slashing through the cybernetic turkey with ease. She smiled and dashed back to town._

_End Flashback_

As that traumatic event came back to her, something inside of Rika snapped…

"_That's it! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of running from these motherfuckers! I'm going to rip that fucking turkey apart, piece by piece!" Rika thought, pure rage taking over._

Rika began to growl rather loudly at these thoughts and stared down at the turkey who was still pacing at the bottom of the rope.

"_Well if he wants me, he'll get me alright!"_

Rika dove down directly at the turkey, dagger in hand with the intent not only to kill, but to dissect and mutilate the turkey until it was nothing left to put it back together.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN TODAY BITCH!" Rika yelled, flying head first at the turkey.

The turkey had a rather surprised look on its face as he saw the thief flying directly at him. The turkey didn't have a chance to react as Rika barreled into it, knocking it to the ground.

The turkey was flat on its back and Rika was standing over it with her dagger raised to slay the turkey. The turkey attempted to shoot off a quick photon blast but Rika forced its beak closed via her hands before it got the shot off.

"Oh no, you're doing none of that today." Rika said with a evil smile on her face, holding the turkey's beak closed. She then stabbed her dagger in the non-cybernetic eye of turkey, causing blood to spurt out. The turkey began to thrash about in pain but Rika still had a iron grip on its beak.

You're getting on my nerves. Stop thrashing around. It'll be over soon enough for you…" Rika said. Then with a quick, violent flick of her wrist, she nearly snapped the turkey's beak clean off. The turkey thrashed around even more, which only further annoyed Rika.

"This is really grating on my nerves. I'll make sure you won't move around anymore…" Rika said darkly.

The female thief then proceeded to mutilate the turkey, starting off by slicing off the turkey's wings. She then cut off the legs and turkey stopped moving around. Well, its head was still moving but the body stopped moving.

"That's better. Now let's begin…" Rika said to no one, well maybe except the turkey.

She sliced open the turkey's belly and began to slash wildly at its innards. Rika carved up everything inside, from intestines to lungs to kidneys and everything in between. The turkey's blood sprayed in her face but she continued to brutally dissect the turkey that had caused her so much hardship in her life. When she got to the heart, the turkey was miraculously still breathing, albeit faintly.

"_Humph. The fucker has a lot of heart. I'll fix that though." Rika thought, laughing inwardly._

Rika grabbed the heart with her bare hands and ripped it out, tossing it to the side and thereby ending the turkey's life. Rika then crushed the power core on its back and beheaded the turkey with a quick swipe, adding insult to injury.

Rika surveyed the damage caused to her long-time nightmare and was quite impressed. The turkey was left a mangled mess of blood, organs, and wires. The former turkey was near unrecognizable.

Rika began to laugh softly to herself and soon began laugh out loud.

"Hahahaha! I beat him! I beat him I finally killed that fucking turkey!" Rika yelled out loud.

"Byaaaaaaaaah!" (A/N: For you Dave Chappelle fans out there) Rika yelled, jumping and pumping her fist in the air.

Rika began to run around and dance and celebrate like a madman (or madwoman). But how could you blame her? The turkey had been torturing her for a long time and she finally killed one.

"In your face!" (A/N: I love saying that.) Rika said, pointing to the now severed head of the turkey.

"Who's the bitch now?" Rika said in a sing-song voice to the decapitated turkey.

Rika finally calmed down after about 15 minutes of dancing and celebrating.

"Ok! Now to get some unagi and celebrate!" Rika said cheerfully. (Commence F2 expression)

She turned around and saw a young looking warrior who had a rather horrified look on his face. Rika looked him up and down real quick to see how strong he was.

"_Bronze koif, brown lolico armor and pants, bronze grieves, basic spear. He must be a warrior newbie." _Rika thought.

However, the warrior kept staring at Rika, not saying anything, like he was staring at a ghost or something.

Rika's eye twitched. She hated when people stared at her for long periods with a stupid look on their without saying anything. It creeped and annoyed the hell out of her. Then after a few more minutes more silent staring, (Commence flaming expression)

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Rika shouted at the entranced warrior.

This seemed to snap the warrior out of his trance.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Sorry. Just passing on through…" The young warrior quickly said, hurrying past Rika's glare, scared for his life after the massacre of the turkey he just witnessed at her hands.

"Damn noobs. It's wonder why I do help them in the first place…" Rika scoffed, walking back to town.

* * *

Well how was it? I tried to include action, drama, humor, horror, and even a slight hint of romance. Ok, I know it's not going to win any awards, but I think it was pretty good for something I wrote in 2 hours. 

I know encounter with the turkey was over-dramatic but I like I said, the idea just popped in my head. Oh and Rika's celebration after defeating the turkey was made over the top on purpose. I did it simply because I haven't really written anything over the top yet on this site and decided to give it a shot.

I simply made this story to illustrate my unbridled hatred for the cyborg turkeys. I would go on a rant about them, but that would be for another few pages. Luckily, their gone on Dec. 20, the day after my birthday no less! So until then… Death to the cyborg turkeys! XD

Til' next time! Peace Out!


End file.
